Doraemon's Adventures of Big Hero 6
Doraemon's Adventures of Big Hero 6 is an upcoming film. It will appear in a near future. Plot Hiro Hamada is a 14-year-old robotics genius in the futuristic fictional city of San Fransokyo. Raised by his aunt Cass and older brother Tadashi, along with Tommy Turnbull, Ichi and their friends after the death of his parents, he spends his time participating in illegal robot fights. To redirect Hiro, Tadashi takes him to the robotics center at his university, where Hiro meets Tadashi's friends: GoGo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred, as well as Baymax, the inflatable healthcare companion robot Tadashi created. To enroll in the school, Doraemon and friends visit Hiro and Noby reunites with Ichi, Doraemon reunites with Shami, Sneech reunites with Daku, Big G. reunites with Bulltaro and Sue reunites with Chiko. Hiro signs up for the school's science fair and presents microbots: swarms of tiny robots that can link together in any arrangement imaginable. Professor Callaghan, the head of the university's robotics program, is impressed, and grants Hiro entrance to the university. Alastair Krei, renowned entrepreneur and president of Krei Tech, offers to buy the microbots, but Hiro follows Callaghan's warnings about Krei's questionable business practices and declines to sell them. When Tadashi and Hiro later arrive at the university to find it engulfed in flames, Tadashi rushes in to rescue Callaghan, but the building explodes moments later, killing him. Weeks later, a depressed Hiro inadvertently activates Baymax, who follows Hiro's only remaining microbot to an abandoned warehouse. There, the two discover that someone has been mass-producing microbots, and are attacked by a man wearing a Kabuki mask and in control of the bots. After they barely escape with their lives, Hiro equips Baymax with armor and a battle chip containing various karate moves, and they track the masked man to the docks. GoGo, Wasabi, Honey, and Fred arrive looking for Hiro, and the masked man attacks the group. The six manage to escape to Fred's mansion, where they begin to form a superhero team, with Hiro creating armor and accessories for his friends to complement each one's area of scientific expertise. Using Baymax's upgraded scanners, the group tracks the masked man, who they suspect to be Krei, to an abandoned secret Krei Tech laboratory, which they find was researching teleportation technology until a test pilot was lost in an accident. The masked man attacks, but the group manages to knock off his mask, revealing him to be Professor Callaghan, who had stolen Hiro's microbots to shield himself from the explosion and left Tadashi to die. An enraged Hiro removes Baymax's personality/healthcare chip, leaving only the battle chip, and orders him to kill Callaghan, and only Honey re-installing the chip at the last second prevents him from doing so. Furious at his friend's intervention, Hiro flies off with Baymax. Once at home, Hiro tries to remove the chip again, but Baymax prevents him, stating that vengeance is not what Tadashi would have wanted. To comfort him, Baymax shows Hiro video recordings of Tadashi running tests during Baymax's development, and his refusal to give up despite many failures. A remorseful Hiro apologizes to his friends, who forgive him since they understand what he's going through, and the team reunites to stop Callaghan. The group discovers that Krei's test pilot was Callaghan's daughter Abigail, and that Callaghan is seeking revenge. Callaghan interrupts a public Krei event and attempts to kill Krei and destroy his headquarters using a giant teleportation portal, mirroring his daughter's accident. Working together, the team destroys Callaghan's microbots and saves Krei, but the portal remains active and becomes unstable. Baymax detects Abigail inside, alive but in hyper-sleep, and leaps into the portal with Hiro to rescue her. They find Abigail's pod, but Baymax is damaged by debris, leaving them adrift inside the portal's space. Baymax uses his armor's rocket fist to propel Hiro and Abigail back through the portal opening to safety, forcing them to leave him behind. Hiro is heartbroken over losing Baymax, until he discovers Baymax's personality chip clenched in the rocket fist. Hiro rebuilds Baymax and the six friends continue their exploits through the city, fulfilling Tadashi's dream of helping those in need. During the end credits, it is shown through newspaper headlines that Hiro has been awarded a grant from the university, where a building has been dedicated to Tadashi. In a post-credits scene, Fred accidentally opens a secret door in his family mansion and finds superhero gear inside. His father, a retired superhero, arrives stating "We have a lot to talk about" as they embrace each other. Trivia *Ichi, Chiko, Daku, Bulltaro and Shami will join the team in end of the film. Scene Category:Doraemon's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Superhero Films Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Action/Adventure films